vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Chief Arino
Kacho...ON! __TOC__ In Real Life Do you know the Kacho? Shinya Arino's been challenging classic video games in the hit Japanese TV series GameCenter CX (also known as Retro Game Master in localizations). His show even got its own video game on the Nintendo DS, Retro Game Challenge, which features parodies of NES games and stars Arino playing those games at home as a child, with a friend over. Unsatisfied with taking on the top games from the old days, Arino tosses away the controller for a chance to take on video game characters with his own hands and feet! In VGCW "Arino-san, since this is a special challenge... please try to achieve victory without any help." "EEHHHH?!?" Debut Arino made his debut in the 2012-11-22 Royal Rumble, but without his trusty Yoga Fire, it resulted in utter failure. Vowing to perform better for both his fans and himself, he showed amazing heart in his first singles match with Captain Falcon. Although he did not get the victory, he earned the respect of VGCW followers and established himself as a fan favorite. His most famous attack all the way from the beginning has been his version of "big boot", known as Kacho Kick that will make even the toughest enemy fall on the ground. Formation and Victory as GameCenter FU His courage and endurance won over the Angry Video Game Nerd during their Iron Man match as well, with the two shaking hands and forming GameCenter FU. Their chemistry was found immediately, and with just two matches together, Arino found his first taste of gold by taking the Co-Op Championship. Season 2 While he's since lost his belt, the Kacho's bravery in singles matches has continued to shine. His spirit in an instant classic of a submission match with Segata Sanshiro was neverending, forcing management to call the match a draw when both men could not continue and technical difficulties also arose. Unfortunately, his overconfidence has caused him to squander chances to reach singles glory, being a runner-up in the Royal Rumble twice despite being one of the last contenders to enter. But the Kacho refuses to quit, as his mission is not yet complete. Arino's Challenge remains to be fulfilled - can the Kacho pull off a miracle to become the best in VGCW and take home the singles gold? We believe in you, Arino! Arino had yet another challenge on the 2013-01-13 edition of VGCW when he took on newcomer Sabin in which he tried to not get suplexed. The challenge was failed as Sabin suplexed Arino's unrelenting spirit (and body) fourteen times before finally yielding. Soon after, on the 2013-01-16, a Royal Rumble was held. The match went on and the fans kept believing that Arino would appear as the last wrestler to enter the ring, as he often seems to do. As the final wrestler was revealed it was Dan Hibiki, and Arino himself didn't appear at all during this day. The fans believe that there are only two explanations: Either he was recovering from his previous match with Sabin, or Dan managed to steal his entry number. Dan actually won the entire rumble in the end. On the next day, 2013-01-17, Arino was back in business again. He fought against The Returners with his tag team partner, AVGN. This was a Table match where the only way to eliminate your opponent was to break them trough a BURNING table. Arino actually managed to do this, performing an amazing dropkick attack from the edge of the ring, which resulted Locke flying through a burning table, thus defeating him. Sadly the match was never really finished, due to technical difficulties. But all the fans in attendance will remember Arino's breathtaking stunt. In a rematch, 2013-01-22, Arino failed to deliver as Sabin put him through a table in what commentator described as a disgusting ordeal. He did show up once again as #40 in the Royal Rumble that same night to the delight of his fans, eliminating Mike Haggar within a minute of entering, but was eliminated shortly after by Locke. What does this guy have to do in order to win one of these things? Arino would get back to his winning ways when on 2013-01-28 he won a First Blood match against Dante. Unfortunately, he was immediately ambushed by Mr. L after the match for no clear reason. Season 3 GameCenter FU took part in the tag team tournament held in 2013-02-10, deciding which team will get a title shot. Arino and AVGN fought their way to the final match, where they faced Gerudo Skies. Unfortunately for them, it was Gerudo Skies who won the final match, and the #1 contender spot. GameCenter FU fought against Nappa and Vegeta in a tag team match on 2013-02-18. Arino was given the challenge of pinning Nappa. Unfortunately, Vegeta must've triggered a secret saiyan trick, as Arino couldn't leave the ring while AVGN was the point man for the tag team match. Perhaps Vegeta trapped Arino in a box made of sheer ki energy? In the end, the ref counted out Arino, and GameCenter FU were disqualified, giving the match to the Saiyans. He and partner AVGN will be participating to become leader of VGCW in The Great Tournament. Will the Chief conquer all and rank up to "Commissioner" Arino? Will his loyal friend take the prize? Or will they both fail and end up defeated? For the loyal fans of Arino, you can only say one thing: "Kacho, ON!" The Great Tournament In round one of The Great Tournament, Arino faced off against the little green fairy fucking piece of shit Tingle. He was given advice before the match by AD James to hit him hard and fast with his Kacho Kicks and finish him off with a Last Continue. Arino took his advice to heart and delivered a swift beating, though not without his fair share of trouble; the crafty creeper managed to copy Arino's signature move and use it against him. As Arino stood in peril, Tingle prepared a devastating diving attack from the ropes, but as he flew towards him, Arino caught him and countered with a devastating Last Continue to end the match and advance to round two. Arino would later celebrate this victory and his birthday three days later. His ride ended when he faced Gaben in the second round. After sending himself through Table-San, a Giant Wallet Squeeze outside of the ring, and well, overall dominance throughout the match, Arino couldn't muster enough Kacho power to defeat the mighty Gaben. Both he and his partner, the Angry Video Game Nerd, are now out of the tournament, meaning they have more time to torture themselves playing games. Since his exit from the tournament, Arino tried his hands at earning himself a shot at the Casual Championship in a six-man HIAC contest. The Kacho was determined to make this his night as he delivered a Last Continue to both Segata and Mike Haggar in the contest, but it was tough to score a pin fall with so many other men in the bout. Eventually, it was Wario who would catch the Chief off guard and deliver a devastating dropkick that would knock out the Kacho and once again prevent him from getting that title shot that he has been trying to earn for himself. Four Fourty: Arino and Rumbles Arino has become well known for his late entries in Royal Rumbles. Since December 2012, Arino has been one of the last two people to enter every rumble except one, where he didn't appear at all. Having a late entry is a huge advantage in rumbles, which is why VGCW claims to determine the order of entry randomly. This process is done behind closed doors, however, so if one wanted to give someone an extra push towards the #1 contender spot, they could set them up as #40 and nobody would know. *2012-11-22 - Entered at #27, his debut *2012-11-28 - Entered at #12, Eliminated by Zangief *2012-12-09 - Entered at #40, Eliminated by Kratos *2012-12-14 - Entered at #40, Eliminated by Donkey Kong *2012-12-23 - Entered at #39, Eliminated by Raphael *2013-01-01 - Entered at #39, Eliminated by Bowser *2013-01-16 - No Entry *2013-01-22 - Entered at #40, Eliminated by Locke Cole *2013-02-28 - Entered at #40, Eliminated by Mario With four entries at #40 and two more at #39, Arino's luck in rumbles would make even Bowser jealous. For many his luck seems too good to be true, especially after he made his fourth #40 entry on February 28's rumble. The two times he's appeared earlier than #39 were back in November 2012, when he was still a newcomer. No other wrestler, even the Koopa King, has been anywhere near that consistent with their entry numbers. Ironically, Arino hasn't won a single rumble to date. Indeed, while The Kacho may have unbelievable luck with entry numbers, he doesn't seem to have any luck at all when it comes to actually winning them. He has been runner up twice, losing out to Kratos and Raphael. Coincidentally, Arino would've prevented two of the most hated champions in history had he have won then. Even when he only had to finish as the runner-up to earn a Casual Championship shot, he finished third after being dispatched by Mario. Will this man ever stop messing up so much at the end? Arino's Challenges Non-Royal Rumble Record External links *GameCenter CX Youtube archive (episodes being taken down) *Something Awful translation team page Gallery Arino.jpg 1358621619466.gif Fighting-Game-General3.png 1346618914032.png 1346621971713.jpg 1353093388548.jpg 1355502458300.jpg 1355502863812.jpg 1350343362787.jpg THMlF.png tumblr_mfz2y6WkNA1r2tx0to3_1280.png 1356647958461.gif 1358153067889.jpg kachoexpectations.jpg Arinosatan.jpg Arinowrestle.png Xc6UV5R.gif Catchfinisher.gif|Arino's finisher, the Last Continue gan.png ari.png gabedodge.gif